Lost in the Woods
by KittyKat08
Summary: My first fanfic so don't be to angry if it sucks XP Oldrivalshippng. Green Boy // Blue Girl Rated M to be safe. I'm not sure whether it should be T or M. '


**My first FanFic. Don't be to harsh. I don't own any of the characters or Pokemon.**

* * *

Blue was traveling through the forest towards Pallet town. Today she would be seeing Green about an error in the PC system. She had been trying to get her beloved Blastoise and Clefable back but somehow they had gotten stuck in her home town. On the bright side Green had promised (been forced to) take good care of them.

It was too bad Wigglytuff was too tired to take her there though. She really should have bought more potions. Actually, all of her Pokémon were weak at the moment. 'Yeesh,' she thought, 'Some of these challengers are really persistent.'

Glancing down at her watch, the brunette gasped. "I'm late!" she moaned. She had told Green that she would be there at 2:00 pm at the latest. He was usually pretty punctual with time. She sighed. The numbers on her watch said 2:14 pm.

Shaking her pretty head, Blue broke into a sprint. She hoped he wouldn't just ditch her Pokémon somewhere and hope she'd find them. In her run she failed to notice the upcoming trap. If the circumstances had been different Blue would've noticed, destroyed the trap with it's makers and have been on her way. Unfortunately, she ran right into it.

The gears clunked and ropes snapped. Blue yelled in surprise. She could feel herself losing consciousness. 'What's happening?' she wondered as a menacing shadow encroached.

-x-

Green sighed. He had stepped into the wilderness 5 minutes ago. It was now almost a quarter past 2. Where was she? A little worried voice nagged him at the back of his head. 'Maybe she's all alone somewhere. Hurt and scarred and it's entirely your fault. Maybe you should have rode Charizard to Vermillion and dropped of her Pokémon there.' He pushed away the caring.

He didn't care about Blue, did he? No, of course not. She was just a pesky girl. And besides that, she was strong enough to handle being on her own. She always took care of herself.

Clefable rattled in her Pokeball. Green looked through the top to see the Pokémon's frantic pointing down a small path to his left. Leave it to Blue the pick the most hidden path in the forest. The boy set off down the path, following the brief amount directions.

And what would he find along this road? None other than a member of Team Rocket, going though her pockets. Opening up bags and taking whatever might be found useful.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled and the man. He was large, maybe close to middle-aged with big hands that had trouble fitting in the tiny pockets.

"Stealing." He replied simply. Then with a grin on his face he asked, "Why? Do you know her?"

Green sensed this was a trap. "No." he replied, choosing to lie. Lying always seemed to work for Blue in tough situation. Why not work for him? He was about to find out how wrong he was.

"Oh," the large Team Rocket member smirked. "So you don't mind if I do this?" His hands traced the girls jaw line. She looked so delicate with the peaceful expression, lips slightly parted and her cheeks rosy. It was unnatural. He shivered as the unknowing girl whimpered. "Green…"

"Woo!" the man cheered, raising his eyebrows to Green. "She must really like this boy, Green."

"Shut up!" the younger man shouted. He tore towards the offending villain and tried to punch him. The grunt merely smirked and released a Breloom.

"Get him!" ordered the Team Rocket member. Green was knocked away. "So you do know her." The man said, satisfied with Greens reaction. "Could you be Green?" The villain raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Green admitted, "I'm Green now just let her go." The strangers hands were already at her breasts.

"I don't think so." The terrible man said. "This is just too much fun." He was chuckling The whimpers Blue uttered grew louder, "Green, Green, Green." She moaned in her sleep. The boy reached for his belt. Blastoise and Wigglytuff were low in health at the moment because he had recently trained them. And they were both at a type disadvantage. Never the less, he had to do something. Greens fingers knocked a Pokeball off his waist and onto the ground releasing Blastoise.

The water Pokémon's eyes glowed in rage and hatred. The man was now making inappropriate noises and saying thing Green wished he could erase from his memory entirely. "Hydro pump!" He yelled.

The blast of the water knocked the man back just as he was reaching for the girls skirt. Green sighed as the Breloom holding him back left to follow its master. He wished he could have killed the scum but there was no time to chase him. He had to bring Blue back to Pallet town.

As he lifted her into his arms he checked her over to see how bad the man had been. Her shirt was ripped but luckily he could see that her skirt was intact. Tears threatened to spill over and onto his cheeks but the boy refused to show weakness. Dutifully, he set out back home.

-x-

Green had lay her down on his bed with a blanket over her top. It was late and he couldn't stop pacing and worrying. He had been swearing and cussing and promising that he would catch the creep one day and kill him. And her moans! They were killing him. Her sweet little voice kept repeating his name. He had to admit that if the circumstances were different he would have been a bit of a pervert and stare at her until she woke up. He was still turned on though.

"Wh-what's going on…?" a small voice asked. Greens head whipped around. Blue was awake!

"Blue!" he whispered, surprised. Then the spiky haired one raced over and embraced her. He prseed her into his chest and wished her never had to let go. "You're safe…"

"Safe?" she asked, just before a flood of memories came back. "I was on my way to Pallet town… and… and I was late…." She whispered, "But something hit me… There was a big man…" Her eyes snapped to focus and she tensed in Greens embrace. "What happened to me, Green?" she asked in a demanding voice. She did well in keeping the frightened tone out of her voice.

Green could still feel her fear. "You're ok now." He murmured into her hair. "He's gone. And I'm here."


End file.
